


Lady Liberty

by arrafrost



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think Steve is getting laid?” … “He can’t be having sex. Steve would have sex with Lady Liberty and only Lady Liberty." </p><p>The sentence which Tony decides to take very literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Liberty

“Do you think Steve is getting laid?”

Bruce spat out the orange juice he was drinking all over his pancakes at Clint Barton's inquiry. Natasha merely glanced up from spreading blueberry jam on her slightly burnt toast, eyebrow quirked up but otherwise unaffected.

To say this was an ordinary morning in Stark Towers may have been pushing it. The three had been calmly getting their own breakfasts ready, Clint taking the easy route of pouring Fruit Loops in a bowl and drowning them with milk until they were soggy, and that had been normal. Bruce at the stove making pancakes for himself and anyone else who would want to grab one from the extras plate, and Bruce's pancakes were the best, thin yet fluffy. Natasha was left leaning over the toaster so she could smell when the bread was burning just the way she liked it. Thor, of course, was still in Asgard for trials.

What had been unusual about this morning was Steve. Typical mornings involved Steve already in the kitchen, fully dressed, sketching at the table while eating a well balanced breakfast of eggs, toast and jam, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and some kind of fruit. 

Instead, Clint and Natasha were greeted by a lone Bruce in the kitchen and as they started making their own breakfasts, throwing glances at Steve's empty chair, the ex-soldier boy himself stumbled in. Shirtless, hair askew, sleep in his eyes, pajama pants hanging loose around his waist, barefoot, and barely awake.   
They watched him discreetly, even though he probably wouldn't have noticed them blatantly staring at him, as he stepped over to the extra plate of pancakes, picked two up, rolled them up and exited the room as he ate them.

Bruce got up from the table, immediately returning with paper towel to try and mend his orange juice soaked pancakes. “Why on earth would you say that?”

Clint shrugged, spooning more cereal into his mouth. “Just seems odd that he'd be so sleep deprived and did you see the state of him?”

“You say that like we've seen Steve after he first wakes up before. He's always dressed and wide awake long before we get out of bed.” Natasha reasoned, before adding, “Although if I had to take a guess, it wasn't a mission that kept him up last night, we would have heard something about it by now.”

“Ha! The lady agrees.”

“I don't know guys. Steve doesn't strike me as someone who would have casual sex. And Steve's probably not a subtle guy when it comes to romance. I mean, I picture him with bouquets of roses and dinner plans, old fashioned romance. Have we even heard him mention a name since we met him? Other than when he told us about Peggy...”

“I suppose that's true...” Clint started to agree, mulling it over in his head, opinion curving with each solid point.

“What if it's a secret relationship?” Natasha propositioned. “We are in the business of saving the world and he is Captain America. Being with him would put her at risk.”

“Might be harmful for the rest of the world to know they're dating but what about us?” Bruce questioned Natasha's theory. “We're his team, his friends, I think Steve would have told us long ago and we'd be the only ones to know. He'd want to keep her safe but not secret.”

“Yeah I guess you're right,” Clint nodded sadly. “He can't be having sex. Steve would have sex with Lady Liberty and only Lady Liberty.”

“He would what?”

The three looked up from the table as Tony, right on time, walked into the kitchen. Hair pulled in all directions, grease stains on his cheeks and arms, his arc reactor glowing through his black tank, sweat pants and bare feet; bags under his eyes from where he'd been up all night and he was heading straight for the pot of coffee. Typical Tony Stark.

“We've been debating about why Steve walked in after everyone else had woken up, still in sleep state, and only grabbed a few pancakes before going back to bed.” Natasha informed him before taking another bite of her toast that had gotten cold over the course of the discussion.

Tony nodded, barely taking in the information as he chugged down his first mug of black coffee. He mulled over the information as he poured another cup, taking the time to stir in a bit of sugar and milk.

“But we,” Clint gestured between himself and Bruce, “concluded it couldn't be sex because Steve hasn't mentioned anything about a new girl. Therefore-”

“He only has sex with Lady Liberty?” Tony's eyebrow rose high to his hairline, finding the whole concept rather amusing. Of course, Tony would find that information amusing.

“Don't prank him or nothing, man. He could actually be stressed about missions for once,” Clint warned, knowing all too well what if felt like to be on the opposing side of Tony's pranks when they first moved in to Stark Towers.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Tony grinned as he waltzed back out of the kitchen, plate of pancakes with a bit of syrup and coffee mug in hand, heading back down to his lab.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, Steve – half asleep in his room – received a text.  **Got a surprise for you. My room.**

Walking into the bedroom, Steve nearly walked right back out. Instead he narrowed his eyes, closed the door behind him and took in the ridiculous sight he was faced with.

His voice was slow and calculated, each would annunciated perfectly as though it might bring more sense into the situation if he were speaking clearly. “Tony, why are you dressed like the Statue of Liberty?”

Tony smirked, not moving from his posture that directly referenced the statue in question, arm holding up a replica electric torch that was the main source of light in the room. His robes the same stone green as Lady Liberty – like he'd had them custom made to fit his body and accurately portray every curve of the statue. The crown itself gave Steve the impression it would pierce his skin if he touched it.

“Because keeping our secret has entertaining affects on the rest of the Avengers.”

Steve frowned at how simply spoken that sentence was when obviously the hidden meanings of it were vast. “What does that mean?”

“Maybe we should tell the team soon? Save their sanity. Or string them along a little more and see what other ridiculous conclusions they come up with. Personally, I like the second option. I could have JARVIS pull up some graphs and plot out various scenarios based on their daily habits-”

“Tony.” The Captain cut off his long winded rant that would surely develop into equations that would fly over Steve's head. Not to mention, Tony's arm would probably fall off by that time after holding the torch up. “Explain what this,” he gestured to the man opposite him from head to toe, “has to do with any of that.”

The billionaire grinned, putting down the torch and taking purposeful steps toward Steve. “It means we have two assassins in this house who make a habit of observing everyone's patterns and someone today was completely outside that pattern.” Tony's eyes seemed to point directly at Steve when he said _someone._  “Add in a long discussion about whether or not you're getting laid and one line from Clint about how you would only have sex with Lady Liberty...”

Steve nearly choked on air at the explanation but his lips quirked up into a smile as his eyes scanned Tony's costume once more.

“Jealousy doesn't become you, Stark.”

“Oh but it does, Cap. You might be Mr. Patriotic but sharing you with a statue?” His head shook as he stepped further into Steve's personal space.

“I have to share you with a suit.” Steve retorted, but his smile never faltered as he reached out and took the possible sharp implement of the crown from Tony's head, letting it tumble to the ground.

Tony's smirk grew wider as he leaned in, breathing his next words over Steve's neck. “Does Captain America have a costume kink?”

“You started it.” Steve laughed, tilting his head back to give Tony's lips better access to his neck.

“With this or the suit?” He asked in an open mouth kiss to Steve's collar bone. Steve responded by grabbing Tony's biceps and flipping them around, pressing Tony against the door. A gasp from Tony's lips resulted from a combination of impact and the pressure of Steve's thigh nudging between his legs.

“Both.” Was his answer before he captured Tony's lips, licking his way into his mouth for a kiss Tony would later call absolutely filthy and the public would be appalled if this news ever escaped the tower. Steve rubbed his leg firmly against the erection that would have been well hidden beneath the layers of cloth if Steve hadn't been settled against the man's hip.

Steve honestly didn't know how he felt about a perceived costume kink, but he had to admit that the robes made it much easier to access his lover. He was able to pull the robes up and away from Tony's bare lower body as they rutted together. Tony not even at a loss for words as he gasped and moaned between the formulas and equations he was muttering to himself.

Pulling away briefly, Steve unzipped his jeans and tugged himself out of his boxers. He would have been back on Tony in an instant except he paused to take in the sight of how absolutely beautiful Tony looked. Writhing against the door, swollen lips moving a mile a minute as he mumbled and gasped for breath, eyes locked on him filled with unapologetic lust and need.

Steve let his hand brush Tony's thigh, caressing up the length of his leg, around to his firm ass and finally slipping between the cheeks, smirking in surprise at the slick and wet feeling of Tony's hole.

As if reading his mind, Tony chuckled. “I like to be prepared.”

Steve nodded, he shouldn't have been surprised and in that case, he didn't hold back as he pushed two fingers into Tony's inviting body. The moans that filled the room only encouraged Steve to work his fingers into Tony faster, harder until the man was pushing down against him and pleading for more. A third finger pressed in immediately and a sharp  _Yes_ escaped Tony's lips before his words tumbled into an incoherent formula that Steve was positive had something to do with various types of costumes and how aroused Steve would be upon seeing them.

Tony's rambling only stopped briefly when Steve retracted his fingers and pulled away from Tony. His hands gripped Steve's shirt, bunching in them as he begged him to come back, that he was close and wanted more, wanted to be filled. The words went straight to Steve's cock but he assured Tony he would be right back, only taking a moment to reach inside one of Tony's desks to pull out a condom. Tony laughed as Steve rolled it onto him and teased him about always needing to protect people.

In the next moment, Tony wasn't laughing. His mouth dropped open in a long, constant moan as Steve bottomed out in one thrust after he lifted Tony up against the door. Legs wrapped tightly around Steve's waist as his dark haired lover pushed down, matching each thrust with just as much force.

Tony came first, with Steve's hand wrapped around his cock, pushing him to climax. Left completely breathless and mind momentarily emptied of all his equations, except Steve knew JARVIS had probably been recording them the entire time. Even though it had only been a couple weeks since they'd started having sex, Steve was already used to it and it still surprised Tony that it didn't creep him out.

Tony's body clenched as Steve continued to thrust until he was spent, body shaking as his lover curled around him in exhaustion.

“Fuck...” Tony breathed heavily, head tilted back, mind still fuzzy. “Definitely going to invest in a costume shop. They've got to make sexy costumes for men that aren't just ass-less chaps, though I'm sure you'd get off on those too.”

Steve didn't answer, breathing open mouthed on Tony's neck, licking the bruise he sucked onto his neck earlier.

“I knew Steve was getting laid!” Clint Barton's voice called from the vent in the left corner of Tony's bedroom.

“Pay up Bruce.” They could actually hear the grin in Natasha's voice on the other side of the door, followed by the doctor's grimace as he admitted they were right and it was a terrible way of finding out.

“JARVIS. Security breach in the vents. Seal them off and release the gas.”

“ _Gas_?” Clint scrambled around in the vent, trying to turn himself around quick enough to escape. “That's extreme, Stark!” He shouted back as he crawled hastily away.

Tony grinned at the blush on Steve's cheeks. They didn't know how long Clint had been there, or if he had been watching the entire thing instead of just listening, but it did mean one thing. “JARVIS cancel the graphs... secrets out. I was looking forward to seeing what else they thought was going on.”

“Body snatchers was a theory for a bit.” Natasha answered, still on the other side of the door. “Mystique taking the place of the Captain to infiltrate the Avengers. Or an alien infection that the serum wasn't designed to fight.”

“Wouldn't have thought of that one...” Tony mused.

“Natasha, please give up from privacy.” Steve muttered, burying his face in Tony's shoulder as the embarrassment at them having this discussion while Steve's penis was still inside Tony overwhelmed him.

“Sure thing, Cap.” It wasn't until their footsteps had disappeared and the noises from the vents had ceased did Tony speak up once again.

“Want me to sound proof our rooms?” He asked, stroking Steve's hair.

“Yes please,” Steve sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Tony's lips as he lifted his head. “But since they know, I don't see any reason in stopping.” The moan forced its way out of Tony as the Captain thrust into him, somehow hard again after all the embarrassment. Tony smirked. He was definitely going to dedicate a section of his closet to costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
